Acolytes Grudge
by Silent Stinger
Summary: As title! Funny King too!! please R&R (even flames are accepted)


Acolyte's Grudge  
  
Disclaimer: All these belong to the WWF.. except Martha, Richard, Kevorkian, Stan Lee, and King's duck. The duck he has you will see later in my stories!!  
  
We see the APA sitting in their "office" playing cards  
  
Bradshaw: Man we need to get the Dudleyz for what they did.  
  
Farooq: You mean them ruining our office?  
  
Bradshaw: Of course you idiot!  
  
Farooq: No, we need to get the mystery guy.  
  
Bradshaw: *gulps* Yes he almost ruined our careers.  
  
Farooq: I have a plan...  
  
Screen cuts to scene of WWF arena  
  
JR: King we have a great match lineup ready!  
  
King: You bet your horses on crack they are.  
  
JR: Huh?  
  
King: Leave my duck alone! *pulls out a duck that keeps quacking*  
  
JR: King.. are you feeling ok?  
  
King: Does Martha Stewart eat potatoes?  
  
JR: I reckon so.  
  
King: Spank my ass and call me Charlie!  
  
JR: No.  
  
King: Fine Lucy be that way.  
  
JR: .. Anyways. Let's get ready for our first match on tonights "Tag-Team" special theme! The lineup will be in this order: RTC vs. Too Cool, Edge/Christian vs. Hardyz, Undertaker/Kane vs. X-Pac/HHH, Dudleyz vs. Chyna/Billy Gunn, Road Dogg/ KQwik vs. Lo Down, And for our Main Event: APA with the Rock vs. Rikishi/Haku with Kurt Angle!  
  
RTC music hits and Steven Richards begins blabbing about morality.  
Before he can finish, Too Cools music hits and they quickly start the matchup.  
  
JR: Oh no! The Wooooooooormmmmm!!  
  
King: Slut *slaps JR*  
  
JR: What the hang dooey?  
  
APA music hits and they run down the ramp.  
  
King: Look! It's Richard Simmons!!!  
  
APA asks the teams who did it.  
  
Steven Richards: Mister Bradshaw. We have no idea what you are talking about.  
  
Grandmaster Sexay: Neither do we daddio.  
  
APA runs into the ring and destroys both teams  
  
King: Yay!! Go Richard Simmons!! And Martha Stewart!!!  
  
JR: King shut up.  
  
Edge and Christian come out already beating on the Hardyz  
APA music hits and the routine goes the same  
  
King: Wow!! So much Richard Simmons and Martha Stewart action!!!!!  
  
The next 3 matches are pretty much the same with King yelling about Martha Stewart and Richard Simmons. Now it's time for APA's match.  
  
APA music hits and the two Acolytes get in their respective corner. Followed by The Rock, Rikishi and Haku, and finally, Angle.   
  
King: Go Martha!!! Go Richard!!! Whooooooohooooooooooo!!  
  
JR: Oh god...  
  
APA asks the four men who did it.  
  
Rock: Listen Jabronis The Rock doesnt know who did what but ask that hermaphrodite Kevin Kelly!  
  
Kevin Kelly runs out and beats Rock with a lead pipe.  
  
King: It's Darth Vader!!  
  
The bell rings signaling APA's disqualifaction win.  
  
Angle: Acolytes. A man of integrity, intelligence and intensity would never do anything to make you ang..  
  
APA kick his ass before he can continue.  
  
Rikishi: Hey yo. Me and Haku we have no idea to what is up your asses but we are still willing to beat them!  
  
APA sighs and pummels the two fat losers.  
  
Bradshaw: Ok, so who did it?!  
  
King: *stands up* Hey mister Martha Stewart! It was me!! That's right Richard Simmons!!!  
  
The two Acolytes gasp and put King in a plastic bag and drag him away  
  
Micheal Cole stops them  
  
Cole: Excuse me? But we're all wondering what king did so horrible.  
  
Farooq: The worst thing ever witnessed.  
  
Bradshaw: So sadistic he deserves the electric chair.  
  
King (inside bag): Martha! Richard! I won't ever do it again!  
  
The APA pull the bag further down the hall to where Y2J and Undertaker are.  
  
Bradshaw: Now boys.  
  
They pull the helpless man out and Jericho gets him in the Walls of Jericho and Undertaker starts kicking him in the head. Farooq hits King in the knees with a lead pipe. Bradshaw hits him in the back with a crowbar.  
  
King: Martha Stewart! Richard Simmons! Stan "The Man" Lee! Dr. Kevorkian! PLEASE STOP!!!!!!!!  
  
They all let him go. Cole runs up to them and asks again.  
  
Y2J: What else could be so bad...  
  
Undertaker: As what this fool did...  
  
Bradshaw: By stealing all of our...  
  
Farooq: Beer!!  
  
Afterthoughts: please review. this is my first fanfic so i need to know if i should continue. A sequel could even be possible with the revenge of the other wwf superstars. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  



End file.
